E SONHO OU PESADELO?
by pomS2pom
Summary: A aldeia da folha fora destruida eles tem que descobrir quem esta por traz de tudo isso, apos a descoberta naruto e sakura vao em busca de sasker a dupla se separa, sakura reencontra sasker sera que o uchiha a matara? ou eles terao uma linda noite de amor
1. Pensamentos de Sakura

Ola gente, essa é minha primeira fic me esforcei ao máximo espero que vocês gostem!E tambem gostaria de avisar antecipado o ultimo cap tem bastante hentai, E por favor, deixem coments ou (reviews)! Muito obrigada e beijos de uma escritora que esta com o coração pulando de alegria.

É SONHO OU PESADELO?

_**Eu estava cansada, mas prestes a vencer, pois já sabia o ponto fraco do inimigo, então em fim dei o ultimo golpe certeiro, este se estatelou no chão se contorcendo de dor, e em fim obtenho minha vitória que em segundos se torna em um pesadelo, pois olho em volto e vejo a aldeia da folha completamente destruída! **_

O massacre estava feito, Sákura estava desesperada e abalada pois não sabia do paradeiro de seus companheiros , então com o coração apertado e relutante, estava com medo , pois também não sabia como iria encontrar sua família, viva ou morta.

**Escuto uma voz incomparável,me viro e avisto Naruto , corro para seus braços, meu grande amigo me reconforta, senti como se ele fosse minha única família naquele momento, então derramei minhas lagrimas em seu ombro, e para me acalmar ele diz **

-Sákura-san vai ficar tudo bem, e a prova disso é que os outros estão bem inclusive kakashi sensei !

-Estamos todos abrigados a alguns quilômetros daqui, estávamos todos preocupados com você, mas graças a Deu esta tudo bem.

-Vamos...

Chegando ao abrigo tinha muitos médicos ninjas trabalhando para ajudar as pessoas feridas, pois a situação estava critica. Sakura logo foi ajudar, e tentar descobrir o paradeiro de seus pais. Em fim ela os achou e com lagrimas nos olhos correu para abraçá-los!

Logo após foi interrompida por Naruto que foi lhe avisar que Tsunade- sama os chamava.

Então eles seguiram ate seu recinto, chegando La Tsunade lhes deu uma informação chocante.

-Bom a pouco descobrimos o "porque e quem mandou atacar nossa aldeia"

**Logo que Tsunade afirma estas palavras meu coração gela, será possível? Será que era ele? Aquele que nunca consegui arrancar de meu coraçã ele estava? Será que estava com saúde? Será que tinha mudado muito? Sasker-kun... onde estará você? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, ...**

Ate que Tsunade em fim respondeu:

-Assim que sasker uchiha, matou seu irmão Itachi, ele descobriu que Tobi também pertencia a seu clã e que na verdade Danzou havia mandado Itachi matar seu clã.

-hum... mas obvio que Tobi um dos pertencentes da Akatsuki conseguiu trazer sasker para seu lado, Tobi treinou sasker por um bom tempo, pois sabia que sasker queria cada vez mais poder.

-Por fim agora o Uchiha já mato Danzou e seu principal objetivo junto com o que sobrou da Akatsuki é DESTRUIR A ALDEIA DA FOLHA,

-Eles conseguiram juntar ninjas anerregados,e mandaram que nos atacasse, temo que este seja só o primeiro ataque , pois sasker junto a Akatsuki aproveitarão da fragilidade da vila e logo atacarão pessoalmente.

-Devo lembrar a vocês que tem uma grande possibilidade de Kabuto, com seus novos poderes, graças ao transplante que fez depois que Orochimaru fora morto, estar unido a Akatsuki.

-TEMOS QUE FICAR EM TOTAL ALERTA!

**NÃO... eu estava certa, é ele... quer nos destruir ... sasker-kun, porque? Porque? Porque?Ele realmente esta mudado... e como meu dever devo matá-lo! Por mais que eu o ame tenho que fazer o que e certo!**

Sákura, estava magoada, e não muito surpreendida pois já esperava uma boa parte disso de seu amado, ela sabia que ele estava cego por vinganç estava um pouco insegura pois não sabia se na hora que o visse conseguiria fazer o que e certo.

Então Tsunade deu continuidade a sua fala em relação a missão dos jovens ninjas.

-Como eu avia dito antes, eles concerteza estão por perto, e a missão de vocês é achá-los eu os dividirei em duplas.

Como o esperado Naruto aos berro retruca

-COMO ASSIM EM DUPLAS? Quem mais ira comigo e Sakura? Sasker-kun e nosso problema, somente meu e de Sakura.

-Naruto, por favor vocês dois não podem ir sozinhos e alem do mais quem manda aqui SOU EU,ENTENDIDO?

-AAAAAAAAA ISSSOOOO NÃO E JUSTO!

Então Naruto se cala, e sem perderem tempo as duplas são divididas das seguintes formas:

Naruto e HINATA , Temari e Chicamaru,Gaara e Ino , Tenten e Neji,Sákura e Kiba!

Assim eles partem em busca de sasker!

Não desanimem galera, já estou postando a continuação, e acreditem o próximo capitulo e muito bom!

**CAP 2 **

Sakura o encontra, mas ela corre perigo e ele devera protege La. O que acontecera?

**O QUE ELA FARÁ? **

**Deixem reviews!**


	2. A procura de

MORTE

**Eu precisava encontrar sasker sozinha, eu senti que precisava tentar faze -lo mudar pois ele é como um quadro em branco, eu precisava pintar este quadro, talvez se ele recebesse um pouco de amor e carinho,sasker poderia mudar.**

**Eu precisava ter Fe nessa minha idéia pois era a única convicta!**

Sakura precisava despistar Kiba, então ela de repente jogou uma bomba sonífera que aprendera com Tsunade-sama em Kiba ,este caiu rapidamente em um sono profundo.

-Consegui, por favor Kiba me perdoe por isso, mas eu tenho que seguir em frente sozinha.

Enquanto isso Naruto e Hinata seguiam os rastros, Hinata se demonstrava preocupada com Naruto, pois ela sabia o quanto ele estava apreensivo.

Hinata derrepente pressentiu algo e ativou o byakugan, ela avistou uma dupla da Akatsuki e logo avisou Naruto.

-Naruto... temos um grande problema!

-O que é Hinata?

-Estamos perto de uma dupla da Akatsuki , acho melhor nos escondermos e analisar o inimigo, eles são muito fortes e lembre-se que você é um jinchuuriki e eles estão atrás de você!

- Nem pensar eu não vou me esconder destes idiotas, eles me pagam!

-Naruto não... espere...

Quando hinata terminou de falar já era tarde naruto já estava partindo para batalha.

Sákura seguia em frente sozinha , já sem mais medo ela tinha Fe que conseguiria trazê-lo de volta . Ela estava em meio as arvores , ate que em fim chegou em um bosque, era escuro e úmido por causa das arvores que se fechavam em torno deste !

**Onde estou... que lugar e esse ? devo ter corrido de mais, para ninguém desconfiar que estou sozinha . o céus!**

Derrepente Sákura houve um ruído que estremece seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo a deixando toda arrepiada!

**O que foi isso? E melhor eu ir procurar da onde saiu esse barulho!**

Ela vai entrando mais em meio a escuridão, ate que avista um raio de luz , em meio a isto ela resolve voltar, mas quando Sakura vira as costas ela escuta uma voz que a deixa tremula, completamente pálida!

**Será possível? O céus, é o ... **ELA se vira e se depara com ELE !** SASKER KUN !**

-OI Sákura! 

-S-A-A-SKE-R KUN…

Ela estava em estado de choque e gélida.

**Meu amor finalmente te encontrei eu te amo tanto! Volte pra mim sasker por favor , quero teu corpo quero você so pra mim!**

Então sasker para quebrar o silêncio dando inicio a tortura de sákura

-Você cresceu Sákura, e pelo que soube estas muito mais poderosa,é uma pena que uma garota tão linda como você ira MORRER AQUI E AGORA .

**Saia, corra... NÃO .. você não pode fazer isso sua medrosa você tem que ser firme enfrenta lo é a sua chance, espera um minutinho ele disse que eu sou linda,owm que fofo, ei garota acorda ele quer te matar! **

Sákura que estava completamente pálida e com os olhos chorosos deu um leve sorrisinho sarcástico e disse:

-Hum você realmente mudou, sasker kun você não se lembra de mim? De todo o amor que eu sentia e ainda cinto por você?

-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Você e uma completa idiota Sakura , eu só quero me vingar daquela maldita vila ! E de todos vocês , eu quero vingança.

-_**Não sasker , você e quem e o idiota aqui, veja bem! Ham ... você já se vingo matou seu próprio irmão e descobriu que na verdade ele fora OBRIGADO a fazer o que fez por ORDENS DE Danzou ! ok você já o matou também parabéns sua cina por sangue esta crescendo mas pense bem, a gora você esta sem ninguém absolutamente ninguém, você esta envolto de más energias , hum... você sabe o preço que você ira pagar mais tarde ,você ira para o INFERNO ! E o pior você estará bem longe de sua família porque eu tenho certeza que seus pais estão muito frustrados com o que você esta fazendo. Veja bem você não pode mudar o pasado...O que teve que acontecer, aconteceu é passado, mas o que vai acontecer você pode mudar! Você pode reconquistar uma nova família de amigos, você terá o meu amor ! Mas agora se você quer ser BURRO, IDIOTA e perder todas as boas chances de reconquistar um futuro muito melhor, anda vai em frente me mate agora! **_

Sasker ficou calado por um tempo e Sakura o observava atentamente , ate que o silêncio foi quebrado por sasker

-TSC... cale a boca você não sabe absolutamente nada sobre a minha vida, e eu não preciso da pena de vocês, diga adeus porque você vai moooorrrreeeeerrr!

O garoto de olhos negros e cabelos azuis avançou sobre Sakura ,mas quando foi enfia lhe a espada em seu peito , não conseguiu continuar, seu corpo paralisou,Mórbido ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo!

AI gente não percam o próximo cap parei ai pra deixar um suspense ... tandantamdam... kkkkk valeu gente e não se esqueçam das reviews.


	3. Reencontros e pensamentos

Confusão

**É o meu fim vejo a luz me chamando, a morte diante de meus olhos e o fim... Sasker meu amor eu te amo incondicionalmente e sempre estarei com você.**

**Abro meus olhos para ver o paraíso e vejo sasker em minha frente paralisado, não entendo ham... ainda estou viva, ele não conseguiu... será que ... tenho que fazer algo,então digo: **

-sa-ss-ker kun?

**Ele não me responde simplesmente abaixa sua arma, quando derrepente aparecem dois ninjas em nossa frente, será inimigo de sasker ou vieram chama-lo?**

**Não demoro muito pra descobrir pois, um deles que aparentava ser mais alto e de cabelos castanhos fala**

-Hmmmm... então finalmente te achei e pelo visto você tem compania, ótimo hoje serão dois que matarei .

-Hiago você cuida da garota e eu do sasker!

**É, eles estavam com muita raiva de sasker, sinceramente, não quero nem saber o que ele fez pra esses caras ficarem assim...**

Então sasker disse

-Sakura, saia daqui! E não me procure nunca mais!

-Eu não vou deixar você se divertir sosinho... ah não mesmo!

-Humpf... idiota, !

-Não se preocupe eu não vou pedir sua ajuda ! Não sou mais aquela mesma garotinha medrosa de antes!

**Nossa conversa é cancelada quando eles nos atacam, eu salto em cima de uma arvore, para me proteger ,e preparo meus punhos, acumulando o Maximo de chakra que posso para arrebenta-lo ao meio e deixa-lo dentro de um enorme buraco, mas quando o acerto em cheio aparece um terceiro ninja pelas minhas costas e quando este iria me atacar, alguém me puxa , me pega em seu braços e vai embora...**

**Quando abro meus olhos e olho para cima vejo que sasker me carrega!**

-A onde estamos ?

-CALE A BOCA !

**O que? Não entendo ele não me mata, me tira do meio de uma batalha, e agora esta me carregando sendo que EU POSSO ANDAR , e ainda não responde as minhas perguntas ! há que descarado , isso não vai ficar assim.**

-sasker kun você pode me colocar no chão?

- Não nos já estamos chegando, e eu te mandei calar a boca !

- O que? Já chega quem você pensa que é?

Sákura , consegue se afastar dele, sasker fica irritado e a ataca deixando Sákura desacordada.

Eles chegam a uma casinha feita de material. Sasker a leva para o subterrâneo da casa e a deita em uma cama, deixando Sakura sozinha e trancada lá em baixo.

Sakura acorda, e quando percebe que esta em um lugar estranho ela levanta rapidamente em pose de ataque, e não vê ninguém, apenas um pequeno quarto a onde ela se encontra, sakura percebe que o quarto é feito de um material bem forte e resistente,ela tenta derrubar a parede mas não faz nenhum arranhão.

**Não acredito com e possível? Ou melhor a onde estou? Meus justsos não funcionam aqui o que eu faço agora?**

Derrepente a porta se abre,

-Sasker kun?

-O que esta acontecendo? Porque eu esto trancada aqui?

Ele respondeu friamente

-hum não se esqueça que eu posso te matar a qualquer momento!

-há eu não tenho medo de você! Agora me diga o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Se eu fosse você teria mais cuidado com as palvras...Bom já que você insiste tanto em saber o que esta acontecendo...

-Aqueles ninjas que ME ATACARÃO ,são ninjas caçadores , quando eles perseguem alguém eles não param ate matar a pessoa, eles fazem uma seleção muito simples, qualquer pessoa que não seja de seu grupo que apareça em sua frente eles matam, e se não conseguem o desejado eles o perceguem ate o inferno.

-Na quela região onde estávamos se encontra o maior numero deles , simplificando estávamos nas terras deles, e esses ninjas não gostam de invasores.

-Bom, você estava me infernizando quando eles apareceram , ou seja você também esta na lista de morte deles.

**Juro que não o entendo, como e possível? Sasker não ia me matar? Então porque ele não poupou o trabalho e deixasse que eles me matassem?**

-OK sasker você não ia me matar? Porque você não deixou eles me matarem ? Porque você me salvou ?Porque você me prendeu aqui?

Sasker permaneceu calado.

Sigam para o cap seguinte e muito obrigado para quem leu ate aqui,!

Obrigada por sua paciência e compreensão.


	4. Em fim

NOSSO AMOR

Sákura o agradece por ter cuidado de seu ferimentos e em seguida sasker uchiha se aproxima dela lentamente...

-Sasker-kun o que você tah...

Mas ela foi interrompida por um beijo cheio de amor e desejo, seus lábios eram gélidos e rosavam sua boca cariciosamente e com velocidade. Os dois se separaram em busca de ar...

**Sasker-kun ... Entao você fez tudo isso esse tempo todo porque ...sera?**

Mas ela foi interrompida pelo sussurro do Uchiha em seu ouvido

-Eu te amo minha flor ...

- Eu também te amo sasker Kuhn, eu sempre te amei.

-Sakura agora eu percebo que minha vida sempre foi te proteger te amar incondicionalmente !

-Sasker, cala boca e me beija...

Sakura, estava com o coração pulando de alegria ,e se libertou, ficando em cima de sasker, a garota se aproxima de seu ouvido e sussurra!

-Agora você é todo meu...

E ela o beija, e o arranha em seu tórax e suas costas por cima da blusa , sasker comessa a passar suas mãos pelo corpo da garota e acaricia seus seios por cima do sutiã e quando ele vai desabotoar seu sutiã ela o detém e com sexualidade ela sussurra no ouvido do Uchiha

-Quanta injustiça, só eu aqui estou sem a blusa...

Sasker da um sorrisinho malicioso e dexa Sakura tirar sua blusa, então a garota começa a acariciar seu torax enquanto ele beija o pescoço dela.

O garoto finalmente tira o sutiã de Sakura e o joga para cima ele começa a beijar os seios dela , a garota fica toda arrepiada com o toque de sua boca,e solta um gemido baixo,.

Sakura desce suas mãos ate chegar na calça de sasker, ele a ajuda tirar suas calças, e a joga no chão, quando Sakura tenta tirai sua cueca ele a detém e sussurra em seu ouvido

-Quanta injustiça, so eu aqui estou sem calça!

Sakura solta um sorriso e o Uchiha tira as calças da garota , ele acaricia sua cochas e beija a barriga sexy da Haruno.

Quando sasker tenta tirar a calçinha da garota, ela o detem e fala

-Nem pensar, primeiro as damas

Ela fica em cima dele , e ao ver sasker sorrindo, ela tira sua cueca, e pega o Penis do garoto e começa a chupa-lo, o Uchiha por sua vez solta alguns gemidos , logo em seguida ela para, e sasker a segura pelos braços a joga na cama e fica por cima dela pois agora é sua vez.

Ele a beija e tira sua calçinha, o Uchiha por sua vez começa a beijar e a lamber sua vagina deixando Sákura enlouquecida, ela solta vários gemidos, deixando sasker cada vez mais exitado .

Sakura sabia como deixar seu companheiro nas nuvens ela o puxou mais perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido

-Do que tal uma ESPANHOLA?

O Uchiha adorou a idéia entao os dois se posicionaram na cama e a Haruno começou a massagear o Penis de sasker com seus peitos, ele estava adorando ter seu membro no meio dos seios de Sákura.

Com isso o garoto ficou mais exitado, e já com o penis ereto ele sussurro no ouvido de Sákura

- Voce tem certeza disso?

Sakura então respondeu

-Sim, manda ver...

Entao ele a penetrou, ele agia devagar para não machuca La e para que Sakura se acostumasse com ele dentro dela, Sakura soltava vários gemidos de prazer e dor,então sasker começou a dar estocadas mais fortes e mais rápidas assim os dois chegaram a seu orgasmo e gozaram quase juntos.

Assim que terminado sasker caiu na cama ao lado dela, estavam os dois exaustos ,eles celaram aquela noite de amor e prazer com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, os dois se abraçaram e logo dormiram.

**Finalmente meu sonho se realizou, consegui o que sempre sonhei, agora sasker Uchiha e todo meu só meu ,eu te amo meu amor! **

ESPERO QUE VOCES TENHA GOSTADO POIS ESSE E O ULTIMO CAP , PESSO A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE ME DIGAM COM SINCERIDADE SE POSSO POSTAR MAIS FICS . AGRADEÇO A TODOS VOCES POR TEREM LIDO MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC BEIJOS A TODOS !


End file.
